She Will Be Loved
by Aiyoku-otome
Summary: A story of Hinata and Naruto meeting each other for the first time. In the beginning she hates him intolerably but then finds herself having a forbidden relationship with him. She goes through life's most difficult situations and notices her father change
1. Daddy's New Friends

**A/N: Here's one story of Naruto and Hinata living together in a disfunctional household. It's basically about Hinata overcoming this obstacle called life, going through many chaotic situations and drama. She meets Naruto for the first time and finds him to be such a baka and she doesn't like him one bit. But over the course of time the relationship of the two changes drastically...and the relationship with her father. Just in case if your wondering Naruto and Hinata are no way near related in this story as in family-no blood ties. WARNING: Maybe OOC and there is about 2 made up characters in this story okay 3-Naruto's mother & father. And Hinata's sister, older sister.**

**I dedicate this story to my father, please R&R. This story will come in chapters, so if you do like how the story is developing please review and let me know what cha think of it, so I can create more. Oh let me stop my babbling here's chapter 1. **

* * *

Hinata was coming to her father's house from school having the most same day ever. Going to school and walking home was nothing new for her. Until today…… 

_**Chapter 1: Daddy's New Friends**_

"Hi daddy," Hinata said to her father as she gave him a big bear hug.

"Hinata, how was your day?" Hinata's father, Hiashi asked the little 7 year old girl.

"Ah just another day, regular day," Hinata said joyfully with her childish voice.

"Oh….well you do know that I have moved your belongings out of your room into your sister's?"

Hinata was puzzled.

_Why would Daddy do such a thing?_

"When and why?" she asked quite with curiosity.

Hiashi didn't know how to tell Hinata especially since she was young and her mother left him because of his harsh anger. Hinata was never told at the moment that her parents were divorced so she was really confused about the whole situation. But she was quite a smart child for her age, which meant she knew about things that she's not supposed to know "until the adult stage" of life.

"You know it's been tough on my own paying for the house, bills, and groceries, so I have decided that it was best for me to have someone move in to help aid us and such."

"Starting today daddy?" Hinata resonded holding her hands together behind her back.

"_Hai_, they should be arriving soon….ah here they are now," Hiashi alleged as he walked outside to the car that was pulling up in front of the house.

Hinata ran upstairs to her sister's room to look outside the window for the strangers that were moving in.

"Hinata what are you doing?" Hirasei commanded. Hirasei was Hinata's older sister by four years, making her in middle school. She's strong, confident and will always threaten Hinata to get whatever she wanted. Although Hirasei was mean, she could be very generous at times. She always looked out for her younger sister and did not particularly liked their mother for many reasons- mainly because of money.

"Hirasei-chan, did father tell you about the new people who's moving in with us?" Hinata questioned.

Hirasei grew a surprised expression on her face, "Yeah…..are they here now?"

"Yes!" Hinata replied.

Hirasei got up from the bed to only look out of the window with Hinata, now standing beside her. A woman stepped out of the appearing to wearing a nurse uniform. She had short hair, a nice slim figure, and her face was pretty.

_Wow she's pretty._

Hirasei thought to herself.

"Hey," the woman happily pronounced, hugging their father, "did you tell them about me?"

"Of course! Let me go get them," he answered while running to the archway of the front door that leads into the house.

"Hirasei! Hinata! Come on outside! I want you two to meet someone!"

The sisters ran downstairs shoving and fighting each other. When they finally reached outside to the obverse of the dwelling, the two sisters stopped with a blank-state-of-mind look on their face. They stared at the woman and the boy, who was walking up beside her.

Hiashi broke the silence with his friendly voice and happy smile, "girls I would like you to meet Arisame and Naruto."

"Hi," Arisame said while waving her hand in greeting gesture.

"H-Hi," the sisters hesitated.

Arisame looked very pretty with her short hair and positive attitude. She was Naruto's mother, who always loved to have everything squeaky clean and organized. She made sure her son was always healthy and clean before doing anything. Arisame is over confident of herself but she seemed somewhat mean and kind.

"Oh here's my son Naruto," Arisame said almost forgetting to introduce him by herself. She pushed him in front of her.

"Hiya!" The 6 year old boy shouted. He appeared quite shy and studious even though he he said "hi" without hesitating.

There was a long silence before anyone said anything again…….

* * *

**A/N: What did you think of it? Pretty short I think usually my stories are long. But did it suck? Was it good? Seriously tell me what you think of it BUT if you do not like then please don't review/no flames! I do not handle them well and I might cuss you out but if you do likes then do review. All positive reviews are cherished dearly. They light up my day! This might be a oneshot depending on reviews of the story.**

**_Ja-ne!_ From Rikkugirl14**


	2. Getting To Know Each Other

**A/N: Well here is chapter 2 of _She Will be Loved._ And I just want to take time to give special thanks to:**

**darkewaken: Thank you so much for inspiring me to finish this story!!!**

**Aj Sessimo: I'm glad you loved the first chapter and thus this story will continue.**

**4naruto: I'm glad you put this story as one of your favoritessmiles evilly**

**Here's chapter 2 and there's quote below. There will be quotes like this above the beginning of every chapter( the quote below just in case your wondering )**

* * *

_"Do what makes you happy, be with who makes you smile, laugh as much you breathe and love as long as you live"  
-unknown_

Chapter 2: _Getting to Know Each Other_

"Well um….Arisame we should get all this luggage into the house then maybe go out later for ramen?" Hiashi asked.

The Hyuga sisters answered the question for Arisame, "okay," trying to hold in their excitement.

Arisame laughed, nodding her 'yes' and at that moment started to help Hiashi move the belongings into the house. Hinata and Hirasei just watched the two adults come in and out of the residence. Naruto was playing in the front yard by himself-not caring if anyone seen him but Hirasei became aware of a gleaming object that was dangling around his neck. As soon as her father came out of the house she immediately addressed him.

"Father why did you give Naruto the necklace you promised to give to me?"

Hiashi turned to the direction of Hirasei's voice with a frown, "oh I'm sorry Hirasei but….you know," he got closer to Hirasei and whispered in her earlobe, "I'm trying to get him to like me." He got the last item from the car and went back into their abode.

"That little stupid boy stole my necklace," she muttered to herself but only loud enough for Hinata to hear. You could tell Hirasei already disliked Naruto.

Hinata was somewhat lost in the whole situation she just witnessed. And then finally out of nowhere Hiashi said, "is everyone ready to go?"

The girls response to Hiashi's question was running to his car-again heaving each other out of the way. Shortly after Hiashi, Arisame, and Naruto got in the car as well, they all were on their way to the Ramen Shop.

_Ramen Shop……_

The 5 folks went in sitting down in a booth seat, waiting for their orders to come out. Arisame and her kin sat next to each other as Hiashi and his girls sat next to him. Naruto was smirking the whole time, which brought up an impression about him from Hinata.

_He looks so stupid_, she thought.

After sitting there for about a half hour, their orders finally came out and that's when the conversation started.

"So Hirasei,'' Arisame began, "what grade are you in?"

Hirasei looked up to meet Arisame's glare and said cheerfully, "I'm in the 8th grade."

"Ah junior high….reminds me of the old days, so are you ready for high school…it's a big place!" Arisame noted quite joyfully.

"Yup! I can't stand middle school. It's such a degrading experience to go through."

"I see well wait to you get to high school it's crazy there. But let me talk to your little sister, who seems to be quite shy. So Hinata what grade are you in?"

"I-I-I'm in the 4th grade," she hesitated. She was only comfortable around her family and some friends when speaking and doing other things.

"Wow, my son is in the 2nd grade but he failed so he's really supposed to be in the 3rd though."

"Oh why did he fail?"

"Because of his grades."

"MOM! Stop telling all of my business," Naruto whined as he slurped up ramen in his mouth.

"Oh you will be alright Naruto-kun," Arisame bragged but then change her voice into a serious tone, "so Naruto tell us about yourself."

"Okay well I'm silly, cocky…………"

**30 Minutes Later……**

"play sports, draw-"

"OKAY NARUTO ENOUGH!!!!" Arisame yelled with bluging eyes popping out of her head.

"Sorry mommy," Naruto answered with big, teary puppy eyes.

Hiashi tilted his head back up from after almost falling asleep( from Naruto's babbling). He directed his attention to Hinata and Hirasei, "Are you two ready to go home to your mother-since it's getting late?"

The sisters nodded their heads 'yes' as they finished their plates or er…bowls. Their father and mother agreed that Hiashi would take the girls home to their mother's house after school. Since their schools was closer to his house.

"Alright so let me pay for the bill and we'll be on our way out of here," Their father said while smiling.

Hinata and Hirasei giggled at Naruto, noticing that his plate was still somewhat full.

"I bet his plate is still full because he was talking to much!" Hirasei whispered in Hinata's ear.

Arisame rapidly slapped Naruto on the back of his head as he started to choke on his ramen.

"NARUTO!" Arisame shouted, "why is your plate so full? Wait a minute I know because you talk so much that you forget to eat. I'm so sorry this happens all the time."

"Mommy, I'm stuffed," Naruto whined.

"It's okay," Hiashi said as he paid for the bill, "let's go."

With that remark the tiny, fairly large "family" left out of the shop and Hiashi returned Hinata and Hirasei back to their mother.

* * *

**A/N: The end of chapter 2. And now for chapter 3, I will be working on it so it should take little time because I'm working on at least 4 other stories!!! Too many I think I should just focus on one but I can't! Oh well but I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I had fun writing it and I stayed up working on it past my curfew and now my mom is pretty pissed at me( I think she's about to slap me or you know drag me away from the computer hehe... ). But expect the unexpected with the update of this story!**

**_Ja-ne!!!_**


	3. A Little More History Of Hinata

**A/N: I'm sorry for the update taking so long! Please forgive me! I was busy throughout the past week with exams and stuff. Here's chapter 3.**

* * *

**Chapter 3:** _A Little More History Of Hinata._

"Hi Hinata," Hirasei addressed her younger sibling however she perceived the sad look that appeared on Hinata's face.

She hugged Hinata and asked, "what's wrong?"

"It's nothing Hirasei but do you know where father is?" The younger sister inquired.

"Oh he's on his way home," Hirasei replied.

Hinata turned to observe the empty space that was in front of the house. She never had to wait for her father to come home. He would always be there waiting for her with a welcoming hug. Which brought a sad look on her face.

"Come on in," Hirasei said as she stroked Hinata's hair, "I'll get you a glass of nice cold milk."

A smile formed across the younger sister's face. Never could she the resist the taste of milk. She allowed her sister to guide her into the house.

They stopped in the foyer. Hinata took off her shoes and made way for upstairs until Hiarsei's voice chilled Hinata's body, "Hinata! Once you're finish with putting your stuff upstairs, come back downstairs for that cup of milk!!!"

With the intention of getting milk she ran upstairs and dropped off her belongings in Hirasei's room. There was an awkward moment for young Hinata as she strolled into the hallway. Her old bedroom.

Did it change at all? Is his stuff inside already?

That's what she thought, on the contrary she wanted to know what the room now looks like. Turning her head towards the door which leads to Naruto's personal items brought an intense curiosity in her. Hinata paced herself slowly in the direction of the entrance and placed her hand firmly on the knob. She tried to turn it until Hirasei's voice created paranoia in her body.

"HINATA!!!!!!! HURRY UP!! FOR FATHER COMES HOME!!!" Hirasei yelled in excitement.

Hinata jumped.

She ran downstairs to the kitchen and plopped herself on the stool.

Hirasei noticed the gloomy expression in her sister's eyes. That's when the concern appeared in her voice.

"What's wrong Hinata?" Hirasei probed to Hinata as she poured milk into a marble green mug.

"Nothing," was the cold reply Hinata gave her.

"Oh come on, you can tell me. I'm your sister! it's not like I'm gonna kill you," the older sibling said in the function of sliding the mug full of milk to Hinata.

The girl took a sip of the cool white liquid and smiled in tasting the refreshing drink. Then she suddenly changed direction of her head, now looking away from her older sister.

"Someone was picking on me today," she replied coolly.

Hirasei's eyes shaped confusion mixed with anger. "Why?"

Hinata bended her head downwards regarding Hirasei's glare. "Because I made his friend cry. So he started to scream and yell in my face and then push me. I fell and started to cry."

Irritation was the clear facial expression on Hirasei's face. "Is it the same boy who used to mess with you a lot?"

Hinata nodded in defeat.

"Hinata there is no reason for him to put his hands on you. This is getting ridiculous! I mean……he used to sexually harass you but now he's hitting you? The next time I see him-"

"Hirasei," Hinata pleaded, "don't do anything…..I'm fine really."

"Hinata this is getting serious-we have to tell fath-"

"No, please don't it'll only make the situation worse for me," Hinata warned.

What she just said pushed Hirasei to her limit. "LOOK HINATA! I'M TELLING YOU-" Hirasei paused in her sentence as the entrance opened.

"Hey girls,'' the voice greeted in much happiness.

The tone of voice sounded way too familiar for Hinata. The warmth, and joy it brought out of her. She missed it for so long.

"Daddy!" Hinata shouted in delight as she ran up into her father's arms.

Hiashi picked her up and spun her around in a half circle, "how was your day?"

"It was good," the girl said, knowing that she lied to him. Hinata was a private person, who kept most things to herself. Handling difficult situations on her own and only telling her sister. They did have a strong bond. And even though she could Hirasei anything, she wouldn't. Nearly all problems Hinata had was never been spoken of to other people.

"That's good," Hiashi replied.

The phone started to ring rapidly and Hirasei promptly answered it.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Can I speak to Hiashi?" The woman on the other line asked.

"Who's calling?"

"Arisame."

"Okay, hold on for a sec," Hirasei brought the phone over to her father, "it's Arisame."

Hiashi placed the younger sibling down onto the plush carpet and took the phone from Hirasei, "hello?"

"Hey, I'm on my way home and so is Naruto,'' Arisame notified her so called 'roommate'.

"See you when ya get here."

"Bye."

Hiashi hung up the phone and returned it to Hirasei and then forewarned his daughters, "Arisame and Naruto are on there way here."

The sisters scurried up the stairs into their new shared room. Hirasei sat on the bed surveying her sister changing the channel of the television. At that moment she instantaneously found something amusing to look at……._Spongebob_.

It didn't take long for the two strangers to arrive. And the Hyuga sisters really were enjoying the show until a certain little boy came into the doorway of their room.

"Um…hi." Naruto said with hesitation in his voice.

Hirasei was the first to speak up; her confidence was evident, "oh hey Naruto. Come in and sit down."

The blonde strolled over and sat himself on the carpeting detecting the shyness of Hinata.

"Hirasei? How was your day?" He asked.

"The same as ever. Boring and chaotic," she said with little to no emotion.

Hinata was fairly quiet. Never spoke up. Didn't look at Naruto. All her attention was focused on Spongebob singing _Ripped Pants_.

"What does _chaotic _mean?" The blonde questioned with much interest.

The conversation was interrupted by the burst of sudden laughter of a little definite shy person.

"Hinata!" The tone of Hirasei silenced Hinata from resuming with her hilarity. Although a few giggles seeped through her full lips.

"Now as I was about to say before I was RUDELY interrupted. Chaotic means completely confused or disordered." Hirasei confirmed.

"Oh hehe…me and my dumbness at times." The boy confessed, "so Hinata how are you doing?"

"….I-I'm fine….HAHAHAHA (snorts)!" Hinata covered her mouth completely before letting anymore snorts of laughter come out.

Hirasei and Naruto stared at her as if she was an alien or some unknown species…..

Out of nowhere, unexpected laughs of exuberance filled the room.

Somewhere from downstairs in the kitchen, a smile was brought upon Arisame's face, "what's all of that noise?"

Hiashi crossed his arms and grinned vaguely, "the start of a blossoming friendship."

* * *

**A/N: Yeah this chapter probably wasn't worth the wait but here there it is. Chapter 4 is being worked on.**


	4. Unsuspected

**A/N:** I'm soooooo sorry for the ridiculous delay!! Please forgive me!! I was busy with school work and emotional and family problems although you don't need to know about that. Sorry. So here's the next chapter. Now this one has some pretty random moments here or if you can call it that. But I still think it's good. Hope you like it and enjoy! Next update shouldn't take long now that I'm out of school (dances) oh go ahead and read. R & R!

When Sakura is talking to herself **bolded letters** means that's her inner self speaking. Regular letters are her speaking.

* * *

Weeks and days have gone by since the "family" of 5 have lived with one another despite the fact that Hinata and Hirasei actually live with their mother. They've grown accustomed to each other's ways and some habits. Except for some. Which would cause them to loose their minds and rip their hair off. Other than that Hirasei, Hinata, and Naruto were getting along with one another perfectly. As if they were the ideal perfect siblings. But the fact is..._they weren't_.

It hasn't been long since Hiashi and Arisame have secretly dated each other after that gruesome divorce between him and his ex-wife. And as far as Hinata and Naruto go...well something unsuspected happens today.

Chapter 4: _Unsuspected._

"Um...Naruto?" Hinata soft voice faintly cried out. Trying to appeal for Naruto's attention.

His whole body swerved to the sound of Hinata's timid, gentle voice.

Her hands pranced around in a circle while giving away a shade of light crimson upon her tender, pale cheeks. His curious blue eyes made Hinata quiver in way she wouldn't have expected.

"Yeah, what's up Hinata?" Naruto waved one hand in the air in the form of a greeting gesture; smiling brightly.

She fidgeted her hands even more as embarrassment grew inside of her, "...do you want to-" her sentence was intruded by Naruto's loud voice.

"Wanna go outside?"

She nodded with little hesitation. That's what she was about to ask him, go figure.

Naruto grabbed one of her hands and led her out of the front door until Arisame walked up behind them, placing both hands on each of the minors shoulders. "Where are you two going?" she allowed her grip to cease.

Hinata blushed deeply and dropped her head in sheer embarrassment. This situation was difficult for her: her and Naruto holding hands in front of his _mother_. Hope she doesn't get any funny ideas. How awkward for Hinata, truly must be.

Naruto examined Hinata's paranoid appearance and then turned his head to his mother half way. He emitted a lighten sigh as he spoke, "outside to play with our friends."

Arisame smacked Naruto on the back of his head once and smiled happily. "You two have fun," she placed a firm grip on Hiashi's kin's shoulder, "loosen up. We've known each other for quite awhile now, so you can be yourself around Naruto and I. Now go have some fun!"

Hinata's eyes broaden. A faint blush met her face and her lips parted for an answer to Arisame's request but Naruto made it easier for Hinata.

"Sure thing Mom and can you loosen up on the hitting. You're driving me insane," he mumbled under his breath.

Arisame smacked Naruto on the back of his head once more. "Oh you'll be fine now go ahead before I grow old standing here." She encouraged the two out the entrance.

She leaned against the house as she watched Naruto and Hinata walk down the street together, _holding hands_. All kinds of "crazy" thoughts popped into her head.

_They're so cute together. I wonder if..they will...nah! No way! They're practically siblings!_

She shook her head to rid the conclusive thoughts and went back into the house.

------------------_Meeting up with friends_----------------

Naruto started to get frustrated with his mother. Her youthfulness and bright personality was becoming an ache despite the fact that her facial expression looked as though she had no emotions.

"I'm tired of her. Where does she get that burst of energy from? Sheesh, hmph." He told himself although Hinata was still walking beside him. Hearing every little word he said.

Naruto facial response grew to pure happiness as he saw Kiba and Shino walking up to him and Hinata. "Ohayo, Kiba-kun! Shino-kun!" He waved the hand that wasn't grasping Hinata's.

"Hey, Naruto!" Kiba shouted out to Naruto.

Shino didn't say anything.

It's been awhile now that Kiba, Shino, Naruto, and Hinata are friends. But Hinata and Kiba known each other for some time. Since the first grade to be exact. Their friendship is mutually calm however they would have their moments. Their humor would get the both of them in trouble during school if it got out of hand along with Sakura. Yup, Sakura would get herself involved in Hinata's and Kiba's random situations. On the contrary, Shino just moved to the neighborhood. It didn't take long for him to fit in with them. Very smart, calm, and some sort of genius- that's Shino.

Shino noticed the current "bond" which as to Naruto and Hinata were forming. "Why are you and Naruto holding hands?"

To come to think of it, every since they left the house Naruto and Hinata have been holding hands; Naruto never did free his grasp. Whats' up with that?! Kiba shook his head in disbelief. There's no way they are boyfriend and girlfriend!!!

Naruto seemed alerted, "Oh, I don't know why. It just sorta happened hehe..." He slowly let go of Hinata's hand.

Shino stood there smiling although no one could see the facial expression he formed behind the sunglasses and high collar of his jacket. He found it impossible for Hinata to be acting shy around Naruto. "Hinata," Shino addressed her calmly.

Hinata's eyes widened and she moved her head up to meet Shino's non obvious glare.

"Why is it that you are not comfortable around Naruto's presence?" Shino questioned willingly.

The question did sent heads flying in Shino's way. Naruto surprised. Kiba stunned. Shino...still looking at Hinata. Why did she act like that around him?

Her soft became known, "no. It's not true it's-"

"Hinata, don't try to cover up. I've notice."

"HEEEY! LET'S GO TO SAKURA'S HOUSE!!" Naruto suggested to stop the whereabouts of the interrogation of Shino and Hinata. He and Kiba basically dragged Hinata away from Shino in the direction of Sakura's house.

Shino wouldn't let her escape so easily but for now the question would have to subside.

----------------_Arriving to Sakura's House_------------------

Kiba ran up to Sakura's door and knocked on it.

No answer.

Knock again.

No answer.

Naruto was jumping up and down in excitement with sparkling dazzling blue eyes. "When is she going to answer the door?" he asked in great anticipation.

Kiba shrugged his shoulders and sighed. "I don't know but we're going to do it for her. KE-YAAAA BITCH!!" Kiba kicked the door down.

Everyone was astonished by Kiba's use of words- them being in elementary school in all, fourth and third graders. Mainly all fourth graders with the exception of Naruto.

Shino shook his head, "tsk, tsk. Don't we have a colorful vocabulary?" He said in a sarcastic way.

"Shut up. You're such a smart ass Shino." Kiba crossed his arms and poked his bottom lip out, huffing.

Naruto pointed an accusing finger in Kiba's direction and blurted, "youjustsaidbadwordnumbereleventynine! I'm telling my mother on you!"

"Naruto shut the fuck up, sheesh. You're such a wimp." Kiba slapped Naruto across the face.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!!!!" Naruto whined while rubbing his left cheek.

Kiba slapped Naruto again, "man up!"

Naruto collected himself, "okay just cut it out with the hitting."

Hinata appeared very shocked and Shino just stood there, knowing Naruto and Kiba are ridiculous. Currently while Naruto and Kiba argued back and forth, Sakura's mom stood 5 feet away from the doorway. She sighed heavily. "Kiba STOP KICKING THE DOOR DOWN!!! THAT'S THE 10TH TIME I REPLACED IT!! Due to your mishaps. Sakura!!! You're friends are here!!" Her mother shouted.

Kiba smiled menacingly, "sorry about that. It wouldn't have happened if-" Sakura's mother punched Kiba, which sent him flying across the yard.

Sakura came flying downstairs, sped past her mother and left out with her friends.

--------------------------_Minutes later_-----------------------

"Kiba, you really need to stop kicking the door down. My mother said next time if you do it- she's going to sue you and your parents." Sakura said.

They small gang were walking to an area, where they were building a clubhouse; up in a tree. It was quite big actually not necessarily big nor finished. Small and quaint; just more work and finishing touches and it will be finished within days.

Kiba momentarily was rubbing his face, "ouch! Your mom has mean right hook. I think my face is paralyzed."

Sakura stopped walking. **"YEAH THAT'S RIGHT! MOM HAS A MEAN RIGHT HOOK! GO MOTHER!!" **Her inner self beckoned from within, shaking her invisible fist in the air. "Yeah, you need to stop that, seriously. You're driving me crazy!!" Sakura was holding a conversation with herself. **"Look you need to stop acting like your some kind of goody tissues because your not. NOW LET ME OUT!!!" **Sakura was having a battle within herself. "Never!!" She actually started to have a fight with inner Sakura; slapping herself, punching...yeah. You know what that looks like.

Shino, Kiba, Naruto and Hinata all stared at their so called friend.

Kiba screamed, "YOU'RE NUTS!!"

Shino yet again shook his head, "pathetic."

Hinata stared at her with wide eyes. Simply an amazing site...someone having a fight with themselves.

Naruto walked over to Sakura and grabbed her hand to stop herself from going any further.

She looked at him puzzled, "thanks Naruto."

"Sure no thing," an idea popped into his head while he responded back to Sakura.

Sakura just now realized that Shino called her pathetic and her inner self took over her being. **"DID YOU JUST CALL ME PATHETIC!! THAT'S IT!! DIE SUNGLASSES BOY!!!" **She ran over to Shino with one fist shaking in the air.

Naruto and Kiba managed to bound Sakura back, grabbing her by both arms. Her inner self vanished. She felt like she was being possessed. "Thanks guys. I don't know what came over me. Eh?"

"Yeah. Right," Shino walked towards the unfinished clubhouse, "let's get to work."

With no more further disruptions, everyone continued to work on their new hangout.

-------------------------_Working on the clubhouse_---------------------

Hours went by as they worked. No breaks. Ah..must be tiring but this shows that they have great strength.

"I'M TIRED!!" Kiba shouted, throwing his hands up in the air and throwing a hammer in Shino's way; not knowing that he did.

Shino dodged it in perfect timing and it smacked Naruto dead in the head.

Naruto screamed. He grabbed his throbbing head and rocked back and forth. He felt like crying but he didn't. He didn't want to show his friends that he could be a wimp especially Kiba.

Hinata went over to Naruto to comfort him, wrapping her arms around him.

Kiba puffed, "wimp."

Sakura jumped up and yelled at Kiba. She could feel Naruto's pain and actually felt sympathy for him. "How would you like it if some random hammer smacked YOU upside the head," she grabbed the hammer and started to bang it on top of Kiba's head, "see! Don't like it know huh?!!"

Kiba fell unconsciously to the wooden floor of the clubhouse. Then quickly regained his balance after Sakura stopped hitting him.

"Sakura can you get me something to drink? _Pwetty pwease_?" Kiba asked with sparkling eyes.

"What should I do that for?" she yelled.

Kiba continued to persuade her to do him the favor.

She gave into it. "Okay. Fine. Anybody else?"

Everyone raised their hands in the air except for Hinata. She nodded her head "yes".

Sakura jumped down from the tree and walked towards her house. "Okay!! I'll be back in a _few_!!" Her voice faded away as she left.

The pain Naruto felt weakened. He felt much better now. Hinata was still holding him but as soon as he started to rub his head against her, she quickly got up and walked away.

Something was bubbling inside of him. This feeling. He couldn't hold it back. The urge was building up inside. He needed to see how it felt. He needed to feel her lips pressed against his.

Naruto ran over to Kiba and Shino. He whispered something in their ears.

Shino nodded. Kiba winced at Hinata.

Hinata was startled by Kiba's appearance; evil laughter and smile. And that devilish look in his eyes.

"Grab her arms!!!"

"Uh..huh?" Hinata felt two hands clench onto her arms and she struggled. Surprised and worried was her current reaction. As she knew that she wouldn't be freed after a matter of seconds went by, she sighed and closed her eyes.

Footsteps came approaching to Hinata. The warmth of his breath tickled her face. She didn't open her eyes. She seemed defeated. And then that's when it happened, out of abstruseness someone's lips pressed against hers.


End file.
